


Headlines

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Charity Gala, Damian dislikes getting pinched, Established JayDick, Fluff, M/M, boys in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hearts Break as Gotham's Young Heartthrob, Richard Grayson-Wayne, Getting Hot with Mysterious Handsome Man."</p><p>It was Dick's turn to chuckle as he pulled back slightly in order to see Jason in the eye.</p><p>"I've seen myself in gossip sections as 'charity case' or 'Wayne's boytoy' more than I care to count. Should I be worried about making another headline as your boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and his boys belong to DC comics. I own nothing but the nostalgia in writing another JayDick.

One of many things that Jason was grateful for since he's flown the nest was the blissful absence of Bruce's torturous charity galas. He disliked everything that came with the experience, from the suffocating air of empty praises and veiled threats between business competitors, the stiff suit and hellish party shoes, and the ladies.

Oh, the ladies.

The first time he attended a gala as Bruce's newest ward, he had came in with steadily painful feet from those damned stiff leather, and left with painful cheeks from all the pinching and even more painful ears from the cooing (" _Can't wait to see you grow up, cutie-pie!_ " " _My word, you're going to grow up to be one hell of a heartbreaker for sure!_ "). Definitely wasn't an experience he wished to have again when given second chance at life.

And yet now here he was, in stiff-necked suit and those hellish formal shoes. Though to his relief, he was no longer on the receiving end of cheek-pinching and head-petting. That honor now belonged to the two youngest members of the family.

Jason sipped his champagne, slightly lamenting the rather obvious absence of beers, while silently observing Bruce working his charm on several clearly important guests, Tim and Damian close on each elbows. He couldn't help a snicker as he noticed Tim's twitchy fingers (must've been dying to be back in the cave mixing their latest antitoxin instead of shaking hands with endless men in suits), and Damian's clenched jaw (must've been ready to explode with yet another collection of tastefully demeaning insults at the cooing ladies petting his head).

Jason wondered how long they had until one of those branded bags-for-brain got idiotic enough to pinch Damian's cheeks, thereby unleashing the demon from hell. Judging from all the cooing, he'd wager it would be in less than ten minutes.

Keeping his amused smirk, Jason turned his attention to the other side of the room where their remaining family member was. Dick was surrounded with party guests as much as Bruce, though Jason couldn't help but notice his crowd comprised far more members of the opposite sex than their adoptive father's. While it could be due to the absence of twitchy-smiled teenager and scowling pre-teen by his side, when Dick flashed one of his blinding smiles and one of the ladies actually went weak on her knees, Jason knew that Dick could probably bring a goddamn octopus to a party and still have females flocking to him anyway.

It was both amusing and frustrating; amusing because they were (kind of) brothers, frustrating because they were (after an exasperated Tim half-blackmailed them into finally making it official) also lovers.

Dick's eyes found him, and Jason's heart took a leap when those blue eyes lit up. Even in this distance, his lover really does have the most beautiful eyes in the world. Jason was still falling in love all over again when Dick flashed him a smile; a soft, apologetic smile.

' _Can't go there yet. Still gotta distract them so that Bruce can properly work his way with the big shots. Sorry about this._ '

Jason rolled his eyes, twirling his champagne flute. He plastered an ' _okay_ ' grin when Dick's eyes met him again.

A grin that vanished like a blown out candle when one of the ladies boldly ( _stupidly_ ) tiptoed and placed a quick peck on Dick's cheek.

Whatever the warm and fuzzy feeling inside him turned red hot in a matter of seconds. Leaving his glass to the nearest table, Jason sauntered to the crowd in quick and confident steps. He noticed blue eyes widened and barely-there head shake, but remained undeterred. Once close enough, he put a casual arm around Dick's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He then looked up and grinned at the dumbfounded women.

"Sorry, ladies. I believe my young master has entertained you long enough, he's going to need a recharge."

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Dick away from them, arm still nestled comfortably, protectively around the other man's shoulders. He stopped at his original spot, taking his half-empty champagne flute and offering it to Dick, who merely shot him a disapproving look.

"What? I can tell you're getting uncomfortable, so I got you out."

"There are better ways to do so than doing something that can potentially make headlines in three different cities."

"Ah. There are reporters among the ladies." Jason commented as he casually sneaked his hand down Dick's wonderfully slender waist (really, where did all those morning cereals and midnight donuts go?). It worked. Dick melted at the contact and leaned against him, sighing.

"Two for Gotham Gazette, one for CCP, one for Daily Planet." Strands of silky black hair tickled Jason's chin as Dick leaned his head on his shoulder. Jason chuckled.

"Then I guess we will be looking forward for," Jason cleared his throat, turning his voice an octave lower in exaggerated imitation of a news anchor. " _Hearts Break as Gotham's Young Heartthrob, Richard Grayson-Wayne, Getting Hot with Mysterious Handsome Man._ "

It was Dick's turn to chuckle as he pulled back slightly in order to see Jason in the eye.

"I've seen myself in gossip sections as 'charity case' or 'Wayne's boytoy' more than I care to count." He shifted into a mock-thoughtful expression. "Should I be worried about making another headline as your boyfriend?"

Jason smirked. "Rather than headlines, you should worry about what Bruce might say when he knows you're not doing your distraction mission and me my guarding duties."

"We can worry about that later. And besides, he saw us earlier leaving the ladies and said nothing yet, so it might not be that bad."

Jason risked stealing a glance at his adoptive father, and winced as he felt the icy blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

"We should find another cover identity for me. Being a bodyguard sucks." One of the perks (and curse depending how you look at it) of being legally dead, you can literally be anyone. Bruce had him go to the party as the family's hired bodyguard because he couldn't very well go as the supposedly deceased Jason Todd.

"Yeah? What do you want to go as next time?"

He didn't reply immediately; he took a moment to gaze into the man in front of him. The man for whom he was willing to come to this boring as hell event wearing stifling suit and painful shoes. Jason smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles.

"As Richard Grayson's boyfriend."

Dick returned his smile with a bright grin on his own, running his hands gently along Jason's broad shoulders.

"That will definitely make headlines the moment we're out of the car."

"You mind?"

"Of course not. And all things considered, you did come up with a catchy headline."

Jason's heart skipped a beat as Dick's hands reached up and settled behind his head, pulling him close enough to hear the slow, heated whisper.

"How about we make it reality a bit sooner?"

Unlike the quick peck from earlier, the kiss was slow, loving, passionate. They didn't part even when somewhere a panicked shriek and an angry shout of " _How dare you touch my face, harlot!_ " was heard.

.  
.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the mood for mindless fluff-kind of. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed your time :)


End file.
